Un vent d'hiver
by Nawafya
Summary: Une jeune Canadienne décide de laissé son passé derrière elle afin de recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de chez elle.
1. Prologue

Un Vent d'Hiver  
écrit par: Nawafya  
Prologue  
  
Le vent s'amusait à faire virevolter mes cheveux dans les airs et sur mon visage. La brise froide annonçait la venu de l'hiver, ma saison préférer. Le froid pénétrait à l'intérieur de mes espadrilles qui était troués à certain endroit à cause de l'usure. Je resserai mon écharpe autour de mon cou et remontai le col de ma veste, je m'assie sur un banc de bois qui se trouvais dans le petit parc devant lequelle je me trouvais. Lentement je fis le vide en moi et ne fit qu'un avec la brise qui se frottait contre mes pommettes rougit par le froid. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines je me sentait libre comme je l'avais toujours souhaiter, personne pour me dire quoi faire ou me critiquer, j'étais libre de faire ce que bon me semblais.  
  
Mes pensées se dirigèrent peu a peu vers ma famille. Ils devaient s'inquiété pour moi, malgrés toute nos disputes ils avaient toujours été la quand j'en avais besoin, mais je me sentait malheurese là-bas et aucun des moyens que j'avais essayer pour faire disparaitre ce sentiment en moi n'avait porter fruit. Alors j'était partie, avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos et toute l'argent que j'avais économiser depuis quelques années. Je m'étais diriger vers l'aéroport la plus proche de chez moi en ne laissant derrière qu'une lettre destiner a tout ceux que j'aimais. La seule place de libre au moment où j'étais arriver était pour Tokyo, j'avais un peu hésiter me demandant ce que j'allais faire là-bas mais je me dit que je saurais me débrouiller, ce que je fit. Je parlais parfaitement l'anglais et je connaissait un peu de japonais étant donner que j'avais passer un ans chez mes voisins, d'origine Niponne, quand mes parents était aller en voyage d'affaire en Grèce. Ils n'avaient pas voulu m'ammener étant donner qu'ils logeraient chez des amis. L'Avion avait décoller une demi heure plus tard, pendant tout le trajet je m'étais remémorrer tout mon vocabulaire japonais en rélisant que j'avais quasiment tout oublier, j'allais donc devoir me débrouiller en anglais, d'ailleur ne disait-on pas qu'avec l'anglais on pouvais faire le tour du monde. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura le trajet mais j'eu l'impression que tout s'était dérouler asser rapidement. Je me dépêchai de sortir de l'aéroport pour éviter de rester coincé des heures à l'intéreur pendant que tout le monde se bousculaient vers la sortie. Je m'étais diriger vers un petit salon de thé à quelques rues de là et m'étais assise en feuilletant un journal pour me trouver un petit appartement jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un job pour me payer mieu. J'était alors tombé par asard sur un bout de papier qui trainait sur la table, en le regardant de plus près on pouvait y lire en anglais " Appartement 3½ à louer, meubler. " En dessous, un numéro de téléphone et une adresse où en caractère gras était écrit " Tomoéda". Je finis mon jus de fruit et règlai la facture avant de sortir avec l'adresse de l'immeuble dans la main. Sur un mur je trouvai une carte de Tokyo et de toute les petites villes environante, je promonai mon index sur la carte en cherchant Tomoéda des yeux. Enfin je trouvais les coordonées et pris le bus. Une heure plus tard je débarquai en face du centre commercial de Tomoéda. Je marchai un peu cherchant la rue écrite sur le bout de papier mais ne trouvant rien, je décidai de m'assoire sur un banc pour me reposer un peu.  
  
Nawa: Mouais.. c'est un début..=)  
lolll.. Pas très explicite hein..? Voulez la suite..? Ou j'le fait diparaître du net?.. A vous de me le dire, un p'tit review c'est trop demander..=(...=).. lolll.. anyway.. j'vous laisse.. j'vais préparer le premier chapitre.. 


	2. Première rencontre

Un vent d'hiver..  
Chapitre 1  
Première rencontre.  
écrit par:Nawafya  
  
Je marchai un peu cherchant la rue écrite sur le bout de papier mais ne trouvant rien, je décidai de m'assoire sur un banc pour me reposer un peu.  
  
Voila comment je m'étais retrouver ici, dans ce pays, dans cette ville, dans ce parc. J'entrouvis les yeux en entandant des pas, je pourrais peut- être demander mon chemin. Un petit chat apparut à mes côtés puis s'assit devant moi en me dévisageant. Je le fixai à mon tour. Je me sentais bizarre de défier du regard un petit chat mais je sentais quelques chose de drôle, de déroutant venant de lui. Je me levai et m'apprêtai a partir mais je m'appercus que le chat me suivit.  
-Mais t'a fini de me suivre! M'écriais-je en francais. J'ai rien pour toi.. et cesse de me regarder comme ça je.. Avant que j'ai fini ma phrase une étrange lumière bleu commençait à émmaner du chat puis soudain, la lumière disparut et le chat se sauva vers le petit boisé derrière le banc sur lequelle j'étais assise. Puis des bruits de pas, les mêmes que tout a l'heure surement, se firent entendre. Je me tournai pour voir les nouveaux arrivant mais avant que je n'ai pus les voirs le vent se leva soudain en apportant le papier chiffoné que je tenais dans ma main.  
-Non! Criai-je toujours en francais avant de me lançer à sa poursuite. Je le suivis dans les bois puis je le vis tomber dans le vide. À la vitesse où j'allais je priai pour pouvoir frêner avant d'y être. Je m'immobilisai à la limite en essayant de rammener mon poid par derrière mais le petit bout de terre céda sous mon poid me fesant glissant à mon tour dans le vide. Je laissai échapper un petit cri, heureusement je réussis à m'accrocher au rebord. J'étais là, suspendu dans le vide, je regardai sous moi et vit une rue déserte. "C'est bien ma chance pour une fois que j'ai besoin d'aide." pensai-je. Soudain je levai les yeux et mon regard croisa celui d'un jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux ondulé tombait sur ses épaules. Ses yeux était d'un bleu pâle, presque gris avec des reflets violets, je pouvais déceler dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Elle me parlais mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait étant donner que c'était du japonais. Derrière elle, une autre fille arriva. Celle-ci avait les cheveux noir rammené en chignon de chaque côté de la tête et avais des yeux noisettes. Elle se pencha à côté de l'autre et me tendis la main. Elle aussi disait quelque chose. Celle d'à côté semblais réfléchir puis dit:  
-Take her hand! We help you! J'acquiescai et saisit sa main. Elles me remontèrent toute les deux et nous restâmes un moment en silence pour reprendre notre souffle.  
-Tank you.. Dis-je alors. Elles me sourires.  
-It's ok! Depuis le début c'était la même qui parlait. L'autre écoutait ne sachant trop que faire. Je continuai alors la conversation, toujours en anglais.  
-Elle ne parle pas anglais? Demandais-je en regardant celle au cheveux noire.  
-Un peu seulement. Je m'appelle Tomoyo Daidouji et elle c'est Meiling Li. Sa voix était douce et me mettait en confiance.  
-Moi c'est.. Je m'arrêtai. Devais-je donner mon vrai nom? Après tout j'était en fugue.. Je levai les yeux vers Meiling et ensuite vers Tomoyo. Elle m'encourageais du regard et avais l'air si gentille. J'obtai donc pour la franchise plutôt que le mensonge.  
-Je m'appelle Elyann.  
-Et bien bonjour Elyann. Dirent le deux jeunes filles en choeur. Meilling se releva, suivit de près par Tomoyo puis moi.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu, commença Tomoyo, que fais-tu par ici?  
-En fait j'avais un bout de papier avec dessus une adresse où je devais me rendre pour un entretient pour un appartement. Je l'ai malheureusement perdu, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai failli tomber. Merci encore. Je regardai autour de moi, en courrant jusqu'ici je n'avait pas remarquer les recoins sombres de se petit boisée qui me fesait froid dans le dos. Une légère brume entourait le bas des gros arbres ce qui créait une atmosphère encore plus lugubre. Je me mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure comme à chaque fois que j'était nerveuse. Meiling aussi devait avoir remarquer car elle se pressa de dire quelque chose en japonais à Tomoyo qui sourit, confiante, en aquiesçant.  
-Tu viens? Demanda Tomoyo, en anglais cette fois. On allait chez Meiling pour une soirée cinéma entre filles, Sakura doit déjà y être d'ailleur.  
-Sakura? Demandais-je. Ça veut dire fleur de cerisier, non?  
-T'as raison! C'est Meiling qui avait parler. Elle souriait, comme depuis tout à l'heure. Je me surpris à me demander comment elles fesaient pour sourire comme sa sans arrêt. Mais je chassai vite cette pensée, après tout elles m'avaient aidées, sauvé la vie même.  
-Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger et puis je dois aller essayer de me trouver un motel pour cette nuit en att...  
-Ta Ta Ta.. C'est décider tu viens chez moi! Ça va être génial! Un autre modèle pour mes costumes que demander de plus.. Oh la la.. J'aurais pas pus m'imaginer une meilleure journée! En disant ces mots elle m'avait attrapper par le bras et me traînait derrière elle. Je lançai un regard inquiet a Meiling qui sourit en haussant le épaule. La première chose qui me vint en tête fut "Mon dieu! Je suis tomber sur deux folle!"  
  
Nawafya's note: Merdeuh..! J'métais promis que je mettrais pas une éternité a publier et voila que j'vais prendre mon temps! Argg.. j'me sens vraiment mal vous pouvez pas savoir..=(.. j'ferai plus vite la prochaine fois promis! Il est pas très long et perso je le trouve vraiment nul mais je promet de faire mieu la prochaine fois..=)  
  
Un gros gros merci à Couksinelle (merci de m'avoir encourager t'es vriment sympa..^^), Hanna et Raya-chan (Mes 2 premières revieweuse..(-- sa se dit sa?..=S..) Voila la suite et laisser moi vos commentaires les filles..^^) et sans oublier mon chat, Théo, qui a chaque fois que je suis à l'ordi vien se coucher sur moi comme en se moment..=P.. Chui sure que c'est lui qui me donne de l'inspiration..=).. lolll.. 


End file.
